The 50 states of America
by Galaxy Cat777
Summary: Meet all 50 states as people. These are all OC's. They are all in Alphabetical order! Review! Just a funny family story. A little fluff here and there. Chapters are short. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm taking a break from my other story. You are welcome to go check it out. This is all about the 50 states and America! Nothing much! **

Hello there! I didn't see you. I'm Alabama or what my brothers and sisters call me, The Yellowhammer State, or the Cotton State. I'm the 22nd state, so I'm old. In Alabama we like to say _Audemus jura nostra defendere. _It means "We dare defend our rights." We are pretty famous. We produce a lot of metal and a lot of famous people come from Alabama like Helen Keller or Rosa Parks refused to give up her seat in Montgomery, Alabama.

We also produce a lot of cotton since we are a southern state. We have German roots, Irish roots, and many more. A lot of Indian Tribes used to live here too!

In Huntsville, Alabama, we have to Space Center. Some of the best rocket scientists live close to the center. You should really come check out our Rockets. We helped design and create the rocket that would send man into space! Back then I hated Russia back then. We were in a race to see who could send man into space. I helped Father beat him! Even though he got the first man into orbit, or the first woman in space, we got man and moon! And we plan to keep it that way!

Even though we have beautiful forests that seen to go on forever, we have also had some bloody history. Like one of the biggest Native American battles. It was between an Indian tribe and the Spanish. Nearly 2,000 people died. I was there. I hated it. Then during the Civil War I made a huge mistake. I joined the Confederacy. I went against my father and my brothers and sisters.

I have created many things like the first electric trolley station was invented in Alabama. Or our monument that was made for an insect. Alabama is an awesome state!

**THIS PART IS WITH ALABAMA AND THE OTHER STATES (some)**

"Hey Alabama!" Florida called out.

"Hey Florida, I'm almost done with your rocket. It takes awhile you know," Alabama said.

"Yes I know. Father's going to be so happy. We will finally beat Russia at something during this Space Race," Florida said triumphantly.

"Oh and I talked to Texas and California today. They said they were fine with me setting up a run way and another mission control in Texas," Florida said.

"Good you want to see the rocket? Dr. Werhner Von Braun is almost done. Let me say he has done a very good job. But there is a slight delay before we launch it," Alabama said that last part quietly.

"Delay? Like how big of a delay are we talking about?" Florida questioned nervously.

"Not long. We have two highly trained monkeys. Monkey A and Monkey B. They will fly the space ship to space, but come back down shortly after," Alabama said calmly.

"How are we going to do that?" Florida questioned.

"Remember during WW2, we took all the best scientists. They will find a way. Don't worry brother," Alabama said ever so calmly.

**TIME SKIP**

"Father we are about to launch. Would you mind sitting down?" Alabama asked his father.

"I'm sorry Alabama, I'm just so excited! We are finally going to launch a man in space!" America replied back.

All the states were there watching the launch of the Mercury Redstone. Florida was so nervous he couldn't even watch. And Texas was in mission control.

"Copy, Copy Alabama do you read?" Texas said on his walkie talkie.

"Copy that Texas. Start the countdown whenever," Alabama said back.

On his walkie talkie he heard mission control.

"Flight director is go."

"Capcom is go."

"FDO is go."

"EECOM is go."

"PAYCOM is go."

"GPO is go."

"**T- minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOSTER IGNITION"**

And that was Alabama.

* * *

**FACTS:**

**I didn't know which position was last ,so I picked a random one.**

**Everything stated in here is true. But not the fact that all the states are people. Next is Alaska!  
Thanks for reading!**

**Review! And tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alaska

**HERES ALASKA! LAST CHATPER FOR TODAY! **

Hello! I'm Alaska! I'm the second youngest state and I look just like my uncle Canada! I have his nice purple eyes and hair. I don't have glasses though. My little sister Hawaii is the youngest. Most people forget about me though because I'm not very close to the United States. So I hang with Canada and my wild friends. I have a lot of sled dogs too!

My state flower is the forget-me not. Most people forget about me, so I think that will help them not forget me. What most people don't know, is that we have gold. I remember when I showed Daddy the big chunk of gold found in my state! He was very proud and happy so he sent some people to go mine for gold. We don't have many people. Our population is only about 700,000 to 750,000. Sometimes people make fun of me and call me a Eskimo. I'm not! The Eskimo tribes were native American tribes! And we do NOT live in a snow fort. We live in normal houses like all of you.

You know what's so funny? I am twice as big as Texas, and I am 1/5 of the Union. And I am the second youngest. During the Gold Rush, we really liked potatoes. So sometimes we traded gold for it! I am very close to Russia. Not only is he my friend, he is only 55 miles away from me geographically. We also love bears! Bears everywhere. 1 bear= 21 People! We love bears. And lakes and ice!

We have beautiful scenery and coastlines. I wish people would come for vacation, but I guess it's too cold. Oh Well. I'm not one of the sunny states like Hawaii or Florida. When I visit the other states, I don't know what they are talking about. Like what is a pool? California is the quickest to answer. I know they can't stand all my questions, but I have to ask them. I want to grow my state and be popular like them.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Daddy! Daddy look! LOOK!" a tiny Alaska said to America._

_"Hold on bro's!" America yelled back to England and Spain._

_"Ok buddy. What do you have to show me?" America asked his youngest son. "Look!" Alaska said as he pulled out a giant chunk of gold._

_"Miners found this near a river. I wanted to show you! How much do you think it is worth?" Alaska asked not taking his eyes off of his father._

_"Buddy that looks like it is worth a lot. HEY BRO'S! LOOK WHAT MY SON FOUND!" America really wanted to brag._

_So America told his boss and his boss published a newspaper. Then the next day nearly 30,000 people went to Alaska to find gold. But only 4,000 actually found gold._

_"Buddy, you did good," America said as he ruffled his sons hair._

_"I did good," Alaska said as he stood next to his father._

All Alaska wanted to do was fit in with brother and sisters. He didn't want to be that one loner in the family. And they were a big family. 49 other people to compete with. The little state didn't have a chance. He spent most his time sledding or hunting game. He also spent some time with his favorite uncle and Russia.

Russia would listen to him. He always did. He knew what is was like to be different. He would sit next to him and let him talk for hours and not say a thing until he was done. And Alaska was thankful to have a friend listen to him and be there. The others thought he was weird because he liked to hang with Russia. They only thought that because America had said some stuff out Russia.

But Alaska would always be the _Last Frontier._

* * *

**EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER IS TRUE. ALL THE FACTS I MEAN.**

**NEXT IS ARKANSAS!**

**BYEE**


	3. Chapter 3: Arkansas

**Yay! The third chapter of 50. I plan to upload a chapter every day or two. It depends on my life outside of this story. Thanks for GoldenDiscord for the first review. I am excited for Arkansas too! Writing these chapters isn't easy though. A lot of research has to be done if I don't want people telling me that my facts are wrong. I live in Kentucky, so I should know a lot. I also knew a lot about Alabama's Space Program because recently I went to Alabama to go to Space Camp for 3 days. These chapters are short but not too short. I don't like long Authors notes so I will just get to the story! Wow 100 views in 1 day!**

Hi there! I'm Arkansas! I'm the 25th state so I am younger than Alabama. The other states like to call me The Natural State so I guessed it stuck with me. We might not be known for a lot, but the founder of Wal-Mart came from here! And I am a girl.

I look like Spain and France a little bit. They basically found me. I have Spain's eyes and France's hair. I also have to wear glasses. I get that from my Dad. We became firsts for something's. Like the first woman U.S Senate was elected in Arkansas. We also grow tomatoes here! That is our states vegetable.

We even have a whole town that is a historic District! We can be weird when we want. Like the annual Duck Calling contest is held in Arkansas. We produce large amounts of bows. We even have found diamonds in 1906.

Sometimes people saw my name wrong. How can you say my name wrong? Its Ar-kan-saw. Not hard. We grow a lot of food too. Tomatoes, watermelon, you name it. And we produce a lot of minerals too! Hope, Arkansas is the birth place of Bill Clinton. I knew he was going to do something good. I used to play with him as a kid when I visited Hope.

We have also found 15 meteorites here too! You are always welcome to visit. You can also mine your own diamonds and sell them or keep it. It doesn't matter! Ernst Hemmingway's house is here. It is a museum. We are pretty crazy. Like in Hot Spring, Arkansas you can go to our Alligator petting zoo. But be careful!

We can turn anything into a museum. Who know that Elivs P. got his famous haircut in a barber shop in Arkansas. That's now a museum. Tennessee didn't like the idea. But I did. We have a lot of forest. More than half of the state is forest. In the 20th century, you could go ostrich racing. It was fun! Dad and I went and I won! Good times, good times.

**FLASH BACK!**

_"OK! South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida,Georgia, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, North Carolina, and Tennessee, do you agree that slavery SHOULD continue. That Abraham Lincoln guy can't do that to us! We need them for our plants! " Shouted Alabama. He was outraged. And right now he was scaring the young state. _

_Arkansas knew that she made the worse mistake in her life. Turning against her father and fighting with her brothers and sisters. She was going to regret this someday. She wished that she was a border state like Kentucky or Delaware. They weren't fighting at all! And none of us dared to fight them. They'd probably join the Union if we attacked them._

_TIME SKIP_

_They had lost. They lost everything. The Union won. And they lost. Alabama stared hatefully into Dad's eyes. And Dad's eyes were full of sadness, betrayal, and pain. Arkansas couldn't even look at her brothers and sisters. She couldn't even look at her father without tearing up._

_America did something unexpected. He pulled all the Confederate states into a tight hug. He started crying. The Union states hugged the Confederate states too. Alabama suddenly realized his mistake. He also started to cry. Some states were so severely injured that they couldn't even get up. _

_"Father," Alabama choked on his words. America looked up at his son. "D- dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Dad. Forgive please. P- please," Alabama pleaded. "Alabama, no matter what you do, I will always forgive you. The same with all of you. I will always be there to forgive you. This is going to be a bumpy road. But we are going to do this together. _

_Little did she know that 123 years later should would be fully recovered and holding her new brother. Alaska. _

* * *

Arkansas woke up. She started crying. And she couldn't stop. She had always regretted the mistake. She kept crying until she saw America and she hugged him. She never wanted to let go. "Shh. I am always there to forgive you. Don't forget," America whispered into her ear until she fell asleep again.

**END**

**Next is California****. I . Chapters are very short I know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Arizona

**I accidently did Arkansas before Arizona. So here is Arizona. This one is going to be kinda short.**

* * *

Hiya! I'm Arizona! I'm a wild and free girl! We got the Grand Canyon, and a bunch of sand! I'm the 48th state. So I'm pretty young. Young and free that is. We got the Petrified Forest. Pretty cool. But wait, there's more, SAND!

Yeah, I know. Sand here, sand there, sand everywhere. I look like Spain. I have his hair and eyes, but I have a tan and I wear contacts because Dad has horrible eyesight. Glasses would just fall off or get scratched because of all the sand. I'm a wild and free wolf!

We played a big role in WW2! We had secret Navajo agents! But not all times were good. In 1848 Mexico and Dad fought over me. It hurt me so bad! Dad said that I belonged to him, but Mexico wouldn't listen and he wanted to take me away. After the war, part of me belonged to Mexico, and the rest belonged to America. So I suffered with multiple personality disorder for a while. I think I scared the other states because one second I'm the nice sweet Arizona they know, then I'm this random person that starts talking in Spanish and all that jazz.

They call Florida the sunshine state, but in Southern Arizona, 85% of the time, the sun shines. That's why I got this tan. We are also famous for our copper production and the Grand Canyon. 685 people so far have fallen in the Grand Canyon and 685 funerals I have attended. It doesn't matter if I know them or not, I think it is important for a state to visit a funeral for a person who has died because of one your attractions, etc. I honor my people and I am proud to be the state of Arizona! **Ditat Deus! **(God enriches. State Motto)

* * *

**FLASH BACK!**

_"Give up now America! Texas is mine! And he will always be mine!" Mexico shouted over the sound of cannons. _

_"Never!" America shouted as he shielded the small state. Texas was scared. All he wanted was to be free and be country. He knew he could never be a country. Maybe joined the United States wasn't a bad idea._

**LATER ON**

_Mexico and America were fighting again. This time in Arizona. _

_"I rightfully claimed this land!" Mexico shouted._

_"This land is not yours! It's mine," America answered. America again was shielding his future state. _

_They had been fighting for what seemed like forever for Arizona. She wasn't feeling so good either. She felt every death whether American or Mexican. She could barley get up without toppling down in pain. Not only did she feel every death, she felt her land being blasted away by the cannons. Every time a cannon ball hit the ground, she would fall down and her skin felt as if it were on fire._

_"S-top. Please. STOP," Arizona yelled. It took all her energy to talk. Mexico and America stopped fighting. They both looked at the young state. _

_"Please. I can't take it anymore. Let's settle things out. But please! Stop fighting," Arizona whispered so low, that she was barely heard. _

_Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The pain stopped. But she still was very weak._

_"Both of you can have part of me. America and Mexico can have part of me," after she said those words, the war was over in a little while._

* * *

_"So Arizona, what are planning on doing this weekend," asked California._

_"Well maybe some rock climbing or-" Arizona cut off._

_"TIEMPO TACO! TIEMPO TACO!" Arizona started yelling._

_California stared in horror._

_"Rock climbing or maybe staying inside," Arizona said as if nothing happened._

_California got up and walked away._

* * *

**Ok :D. I accidently skipped Arizona. NOW IT'S CALIFORNIA!**

**Tiempo Taco means 'Taco Time,' in Spanish. If I am wrong, blame Google Translate, not me.**


	5. Chapter 5: California

**Great!** **5 chapters so far. 45 more to go! On the Weekends I get like really, really lazy. By lazy, I mean SUPER lazy. But here's California. California is a boy. I thought he would be like that surfer boy but really good at acting too. **

Hello. I'm the amazing California. And like, I got this amazing tan and like, I'm awesome. "You sound like Prussia!" an unknown voice said. "No I don't. You are just jelly of my awesomeness," I said like awesomely. My state animal is a grizzly bear. And I saw one dude, and it smelled narly. It smelled bad. So I was like, "Yo dude, take a bath or something dude!" And the bear was like "RAWR!" And I was like, "Duuddee. I'm going god." It scared me. But dude, I am tuff.

We have a ton of wild life and uh Movie stars! Yes! Too many to name so I'm not going to name them. But I do remember one thing.:

**This chapter is super SHORT! LIKE SUPER SHORT. Stupid school. You know what I mean.**

_**Flash back**_

_"Hey Pa! Pa!" a young California shouted. _

_America looked up at his, well he wasn't his child yet. He is thinking about making him his child in about a year or so._

_"Hey buddy. What do you want?" America asked the kid kindly. 'One wrong move and he hates you forever and he won't join the U.S.' America thought._

_"Well um. I- I, I found this, when um uh I was playing," the child stuttered, as he pulled out a piece of gold. (This was before Alaska and it's 1849)_

_"Cool buddy. I'm going to have to tell my boss!"_

_Later many people are coming to California._

_"Hey Buddy, how would you feel if you became part of the United States?" America asked._

_The boy looked up. "I um, I would love to!" _

_America was so happy. He had a new state. That was when everything was good._

_America and California were fighting again._

* * *

_California went to his room and started crying. Oregon walked in and he comforted him._

_Oregon is the only one who was seen him cry._

* * *

California woke up and started to cry even more.

Oregon walked in and he stayed with him until he fell asleep. California loved his quiet brother. No matter how much he would say he hated him, he always loved him. He was the only one that would comfort him. And he hopes he would never stop.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! School! Colorado won't be this short! Review and tell me what you think. These chapters weren't meant to be long. Not that I thought. But review and tell me what you think! No hate please. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. **


	6. SORRY!

**OMG I AM SOOO SORRY! I JUST CAN'T CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF ALL THE TIME IT TAKES** **SOO LONG TO WRITE. BUT**

**I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! IT'S ALL THE CRACK PAIRINGS IN HETALIA. BUT ANYONE OF YOU ARE WELCOME TO COME AND TAKE THIS STORY IDEA. JUST GIVE ME SOME CREDIT OK? LIKE I SAID**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**


End file.
